O Obentoo Solitário
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Após um desentendimento, Al e Ed ficam magoados um com o outro e Trisha lhes conta uma história que os faz perceber o valor de suas amizades. Shortfic, Fluffly.


-;-;-;-

Resumo: Após um desentendimento, Al e Ed ficam magoados e Trisha lhes conta uma história que os faz repensar suas atitudes;

Linha temporal: anterior à morte de Trisha;

Classificação: shortfic, fluffly, K;

-;-;-;-

#---------#----------------------------#-----------------------------#-----#

O Obentoo Solitário

#--------#---------------------------#----------------------------#--------#

A chuva caía pesada lá fora, encharcando a pobre graminha verde que de nada tinha culpa da fúria da natureza que a castigava desde a manhã. Al suspirou, apoiando o rosto nas mãos, entediado.

- O que foi, pequenino? Está sem fome? – sua mãe perguntou com um sorriso, do fogão.

- Han? – o loirinho virou-se para ela, só então entendendo o que ela havia dito.

- Tsc, ele está é com frescura, isso sim! – Ed respondeu de seu canto da mesa, imitando a posição do irmão.

- Ei! – Alphonse torceu um bico diante das palavras de seu niisan.

- Ed, não fale assim de seu irmão, querido. – Trisha repreendeu suavemente, com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

- Mas é verdade, 'kaasan. – Ed tornou, se ajeitando novamente e sentando sobre uma perna – Ele tá assim o dia todo porque não pôde ir naquele jardim dos fundos estúpido, por causa da chuva! – acusou, contrariado.

- Não é um jardim estúpido! – o mais novo defendeu aquele canto que para ele era tão especial, se exaltando e batendo as mãozinhas por sobre a mesa para demonstrar sua insatisfação, enquanto se ajoelhava na cadeira.

- Al, por favor, não bagunce à hora da refeição. – a mãe dirigiu um olhar ao filho que, ainda inquieto, sentou-se novamente – E você, Ed, não desfaça do pequeno, sim?

Ed deu de ombros, virando para o lado oposto.

- Ele que é um bobão... – resmungou para si mesmo.

Todavia, Alphonse o ouviu e, chateado, baixou os olhos. A mulher, terminando de fazer o jantar, sabia que havia algo errado com os filhos, provavelmente haviam brigado. Mas estava acostumada com isso e tinha certeza que logo, logo eles se acertariam, como sempre o faziam. Ela conhecia bem seus pimpolhos, eles eram um verdadeiro tesouro, e eles não poderiam dar as caras um ao outro por muito tempo, nunca o conseguiam.

Sorriu, por fim, levando a comida à mesa. A noite esfriara consideravelmente e a família jantava no mais puro silêncio. Os doces olhos de Trisha percorriam de um menino a outro, apenas observando suas reações, mas eles nem se olhavam. Ela só estava esperando a hora certa para dar seu "empurrãozinho" no acerto de pazes dos garotos.

Al remexia sua comida com a colher, mas quase não comia, os pensamentos perdidos em algo distante de sua sopa de legumes e do pedaço de carne que já se esfarelara de tanto ser revirado, com certeza. Ed também estava magoado, mas, ao contrário do irmão, comia com força e energia, como um modo de descontar suas frustrações.

oOoOo

Ao terminarem de lavar seus pratos, a mãe os chamou à sala e os fez sentar-se no sofá. Ed sentou-se encostado no braço do sofá, virado completamente para este lado, de modo a ficar de costas para o irmãozinho que, ao ver a atitude do outro – sempre que brigavam, Ed agia assim – jogou-se emburrado dois assentos longe dele.

Trisha, sorrindo, colocou seu avental sobre uma cadeira da mesa da cozinha e foi até eles, sentando-se no assento livre entre os loirinhos. Ela esfregou as mãos, passando os braços depois pelos ombros dos filhos e os trazendo para mais perto de si.

- Está esfriando, não é mesmo? – a delicadeza costumeira de suas palavras surgia sempre assim, quando queria introduzir um assunto com algo aparentemente despretensioso.

- Hai, 'kaasan. – o mais velho concordou sem, no entanto, estar realmente interessado naquilo.

- Quando forem dormir, não se esqueçam de pegarem suas cobertas. – adicionou.

- Hunhun. – Al murmurou, ainda "distante".

- Depois, meus pequenos, eu preparo um leitinho quente para vocês, está bem? – os dois balançaram as cabeças em sinal de que a tinham ouvido – Mas, agora, eu gostaria de contar uma história pra vocês, posso?

Al virou-se para ela, parecendo finalmente desperto:

- Que história, mama?

Trisha sorriu; já despertara a atenção do caçula e o mais velho, apesar de não demonstrar, soltara mais o corpo, mostrando estar realmente interessado no que a mãe diria, pois ela era capaz de entender as mais sensíveis mudanças dos filhos.

- Uma fábula que o meu otoosan me contou num dia de chuva como esse. – revelou.

- Uma fábula, mamãe? – dessa vez Al se ajoelhara totalmente voltado para a mãe, querendo sugar cada palavra que ela dissesse.

- Haha. – riu com leveza, deslizando uma mão pelo cabelo cor de mel do caçula – Sim, meu menininho.

- E foi o vovô que contou?

- Foi sim. Vocês querem ouvi-la?

- Sim! – ambos responderam, Al mais empolgado, ainda que continuasse ferido com as atitudes do irmão durante aquele dia.

- Bem, então prestem muito atenção. – os dois abanaram as cabecinhas afirmativamente; no fim, Ed também se voltara para a mãe – Ela começa assim...

_Um dia, numa fábrica de marmitas, duas marmitinhas foram colocadas lado a lado numa pequena prateleira de serragem. As outras marmitas ficavam sempre nas prateleiras de baixo e conversavam muito entre si. Mas as duas marmitas de cima nunca podiam falar com elas sem gritarem para as debaixo escutá-las. Então, em vez de tentarem fazer amizade com todas as debaixo, as duas resolveram ficar amigas e, assim, teriam sempre uma companheira, sem precisar gritar para que a outra a entendesse._

_As duas conversavam muito, cantavam para a outra quando esta estava triste, brincavam, contavam piadas, segredos... As duas se davam tão bem que uma não viveria sem a outra. Porém, um dia, elas se desentenderam e brigaram. Uma não conseguia compreender os sentimentos da outra e diziam coisas que elas mesmas não eram capazes ouvir. _

_Uma virou a cara para a outra e elas não se falaram mais. Preferiam gritar para se entender com uma marmita da prateleira debaixo do que sussurrar palavras que seriam facilmente compreendidas pela que estava ao seu lado. Embora negassem, elas se feriam com essa distância autoimposta. Até que um dia o Senhor Dono Da Loja levou uma das duas para um homem robusto que dizia "ela vai ser muito útil pra mim", e ela nunca mais voltou._

_A marmita que ficou nunca se sentiu tão solitária na vida. A marmita que se foi nunca teve tanta saudade de sua prateleira pequena. Mesmo quando estavam brigadas elas já estavam solitárias, mas, com a separação definitiva, elas souberam que nunca mais veriam sua parceira._

_O tempo se passou, as marmitas foram envelhecendo e nunca mais ficaram juntas novamente. Cada uma das duas marmitas sofreu uma solidão interminável longe de sua grande amiga, e, quando finalmente perceberam que jamais deveriam ter colocado qualquer motivo acima de suas amizades, já era tarde demais para pedir "perdão", elas não poderiam mais se reconciliar. A distância e o tempo afastaram-nas demais para que um dia voltassem a ter a mesma sintonia._

_Depois daquele dia, elas nunca mais foram as mesmas, a marmita que ficara já não conversava mais com as outras, e a que se fôra não se maravilhava com as novas descobertas. Elas viveram tristes e solitárias até o fim._

_Quem olhava para uma delas, chamava-a de "O Obentoo Solitário". O obentoo que perdeu a sua metade._

Trisha terminou sua história, tinha agora seus dois filhos aninhados em seus braços e deslizava carinhosamente sua mão pelas testas deles, como se esse ato lhes dissesse muitas coisas. Os dois pequenos estavam impressionados pelo conto e se mantinham em silêncio, repensando tudo que seus corações lhes imprimiam agora.

Ela os apertou bem e depois os soltou, levantando-se. Tinha dado o empurrão inicial, agora caberia a eles se resolverem – coisa que ela confiava que fosse acontecer – como os bons irmãos que eram.

- Vou fazer o leite de vocês. – sorriu com docilidade, afastando-se ligeiramente – Por que não vão se aquecer em suas caminhas? Eu levo o leite lá.

- Tá bem... – a voz fraca e perdida de Ed respondeu.

Os dois levantaram-se abatidos do sofá e se foram, silenciosos, pelo corredor até o quarto que dividiam. Deixaram a porta aberta, mas não acenderam a luz, deixando que a escuridão da noite chuvosa dominasse parcialmente o quarto, pois a luz amarelada do corredor que o invadia o clariava um pouco.

Ed se sentou na ponta dos pés de sua cama, as mãos apoiadas sobre as pernas, pensativo. Já Al se jogou em sua cama, abraçando seu travesseiro. Ed refletia as palavras da mãe, tinha certeza que ela contara aquela fábula justamente para reconciliá-los; entretanto, ele entendera claramente o que ela queria lhes dizer. O potencial que o conto guardava em si era para aqueles que passavam por situação semelhante o compreendessem. Ele gostava tanto de seu irmãozinho! Não queria que algo semelhante à história das marmitas lhes acontecesse.

Só então pareceu ouvir um roncar abafado da cama ao lado. Virou-se, curioso, e pôde ver o corpo do irmão tremendo, virado contrário a si. Al estava chorando. Seu coração se apertou, mesmo que ele não fosse demonstrar isso publicamente, e pulou rápido da cama, subindo na cama do irmão e o virando para si com suas mãos.

- Al...

O caçula escondeu seu rosto no travesseiro, soluçando.

- Al, o que houve? – perguntou, preocupado, embora desconfiasse do motivo.

- Snif... Snif... Ed, promete que nunca vai se separar de mim? Mesmo que eu faça alguma burrada e você brigue comigo... Promete que nunca vamos brigar por muito tempo? – declarou seus medos de uma vez por todas, retirando a cara do travesseiro e o encarando com seus grandes olhos chorosos.

Ed o olhou pasmo, ele também não queria ficar brigado!

- Al... É claro que eu prometo! – jurou, selando os lábios com os dedos, e após se deitou ao lado de seu otooto.

Al se agarrou a ele instintivamente. Ed ficou meio sem jeito, mas acabou passando um braço ao redor dos ombros de pequeno, tentando acalmar seu irmãozinho menor que chorava desesperadamente, enquanto as mesmas sensações que percorriam o irmão o invadiam também.

- Desculpa eu ter brigado com você... É que você só ficou falando daquele jardim, o dia todo, e se esqueceu de mim. – confessou, então, o motivo que o levara a se emburrar com o irmão.

- É que a chuva vai destruir o jardim... E é lá que a mamãe planta as jasmins dela... E ela gosta tanto delas... Que eu pensei que ela fosse ficar triste se elas morressem. – Al passou a chorar mais forte – Desculpa, niisan, eu não queria te magoar, eu gosto muito de você.

Ed arregalou os olhinhos então, ao saber do motivo que levara o mais novo a se preocupar o dia inteiro com aquele jardim dos fundos. Apertou-o mais forte em seu braço:

- É como a mamãe disse... Um não queria saber dos motivos do outro... E assim nós dois acabamos nos ferindo... – ao senti-lo tremer com mais força, o apertou ainda mais – Mas nós não podemos mais fazer isso, Al... Nós somos irmãos e temos que ficar juntos!

Al agarrou, com a mãozinha trêmula, a gola da camisa do mais velho.

- Eu prometo, niisan... Prometo que vou sempre tentar te entender.

Um meio sorriso adornou a expressão de Ed, que passou outro braço também pelo irmão, fechando os olhos lentamente:

- Eu também, Al, eu também...

"Acho que já posso ir preparar o leite deles agora", Trisha pensou, sapecamente, da porta do quarto, enquanto espiava seus dois meninos irem se acalmando, juntos, como deveria ser, e se afastou silenciosamente. A vida lhe dera dois bons meninos, dois grandes irmãos que se amavam muito.

Sorriu, por fim, feliz, seguindo seu caminho pelo corredor.

_fim _

oOoOo

trad.:

Obentoo: marmita

Kaasan: mãe (mais íntimo que Okaasan)

Hai: sim

Mama: mamãe (usada por crianças)

Otooto: irmão caçula

Otoosan: pai

Niisan: irmão mais velho

oOoOo

Olá! n-n

Uhn, eu até que gostei da fic. Finalmente escrevi algo desse anime pelo qual eu me apaixonei quando assisti! Todos parecem gostar mais do Ed, eu o acho muito especial, com aquele jeito tão humano dele, conquista a qualquer um! Mas o meu preferido, entre os dois, é mesmo o Al, não tem como não se cativar com ele! (digo o mesmo do Scar n-n) E também amo a Trisha, ela é um doce!

Creio que, quem ler a fic, entenderá as metáforas presentes na fábula (que foi criação minha, viu?Rsrs), então não vou me estender aki sobre isso, mas, qualquer dúvida, é só me perguntar que eu esclareço. (mim chorou com a fábula ¡-¡)

E eu vou dedicar a fic à duas pessoas que eu amo muito: Metallica, meu maninho, que é um viciado em FMA!XD, e à minha mamy, a qual, Trisha que me perdoe, mas que bate ela mole, mole! E também porque é níver dela. n-n, então, essa é a sua fic de aniversário. o.Õ

É isso, por favor, se der, deixe um review...um que for, só pra eu saber como me saí.

Beijo, até a próxima!

Xauz!

17/06/06---idéia pra fic que surgiu enquanto lava minhas mãos no banheiro, afe, afe. Õ-o


End file.
